


Los pequeños detalles

by Nerea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerea/pseuds/Nerea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dicen que hay momentos que, por muy tontos y absurdos que parezcan a simple vista, se te quedan grabados en la memoria para siempre. Lee Jordan siempre recordará cómo conoció a los gemelos Weasley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los pequeños detalles

**Disclaimer : **Escribo esto sin ánimo de lucro, nada me pertenece, J.K es la millonaria.

 **N/A:** Este fic fue escrito para Sony_km por el Amigo Invisble de la Comunidad Desmaius de LJ: desmaius (punto) livejournal (punto) com

* * *

**Los pequeños detalles**

Dicen que hay momentos que, por muy tontos y absurdos que parezcan a simple vista, se te quedan grabados en la memoria para siempre. Son esos momentos cotidianos, esos pequeños detalles, que hacen que cuando cierres los ojos puedas sonreír recordándolos.

Porque esas pequeñas cosas que parecen no tener la menor importancia unidas son el conjunto más poderoso.

Ocurrió a finales de septiembre, en su primer año de Hogwarts. Lee Jordan se encontraba en el Gran Lago, tirando piedras y disfrutando de una hermosa tarde en soledad.

Lee siempre había sido una persona muy sociable y no había tenido nunca problemas para hacer amigos. En sus primeras semanas en el gran castillo había conocido a gente que le había parecido simpática, pero no había conectado de verdad con nadie.

Tiró la última piedra y miró al horizonte, contemplando el paisaje que tenía ante sus ojos. Era un bonito día y todo el mundo había aprovechado uno de los escasos momentos en los que el sol parecía reinar los terrenos de Hogwarts para salir.

Todos estaban en grupo y Lee les miraba con curiosidad, mientras se dirigía al campo de Quidditch a sentarse en las gradas y ver cómo entrenaba el equipo de Gryffindor.

Se sentó en las gradas despreocupadamente, como lo solía hacer durante todos los entrenamientos. Sacó un pergamino y una pluma y se dedicó a escribir acerca del partido… Lee nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, pero soñaba con dedicarse un día a escribir las crónicas de los mejores partidos de Quidditch.

Se encontraba anotando la última parada del guardián cuando alguien le quitó el pergamino de las manos:

— A ver qué tenemos aquí — dijo una voz divertida a sus espaldas.

Lee se giró y se encontró con los gemelos Weasley. Por supuesto que les conocía, iban a su misma casa y siempre andaban armando jaleo, era imposible que pasasen desapercibidos. Eso sí, Lee nunca había hablado con ellos personalmente y era incapaz de diferenciar quién era quién… había uno que estaba seguro que se llamaba Fred, y el otro… el otro… vale, no recordaba su nombre.

No dijo nada mientras observaba cómo los gemelos leían el pergamino, ahora bastante serios leyendo el contenido y sin un ápice de burla en sus caras:

— Eres bueno, muy bueno — murmuró uno de los gemelos, tocándose la barbilla pensativo — ¿desde cuándo escribes crónicas de Quidditch?

Y así, casi sin pensarlo ni quererlo, Lee Jordan se pasó la tarde entera hablando con los gemelos sobre su pasión innata al deporte mágico por excelencia, pasión que compartía con aquellos dos alborotadores.

Por aquel entonces parecía un momento más de la vida cotidiana, sin ninguna transcendencia aparente. Pero cuando mira atrás y recuerda esos cinco momentos que marcaron su vida, Lee sin duda piensa en este. Porque fue el momento en el que empezó a ser él mismo en un castillo que hasta entonces no había sido muy amable con él.

Por aquel entonces no les distinguía. Ni siquiera sabía bien cómo se llamaban. Con el tiempo las continúas bromas de los gemelos por intentar engañarle sobre quién era quién fueron en vano. Ya nadie podía engañarle: les conocía como si fuesen sus hermanos.

Así, poco a poco, él también participó en sus bromas y pudo reírse con ellos como nunca antes lo había hecho.

— Tíos, no me atrevo a hablar con Angelina — bufaba nervioso Lee un sábado cualquiera.

Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada picara:

— Es normal después de… bueno… de intentar tirarle los trastos en mitad del partido con el megáfono encendido y… bueno, te entiendo, tío, te dio una buena bofetada — le habló comprensivo George.

— Pero no te preocupes — le secundó Fred — déjanoslo a nosotros.

Cuando Angelina apareció por la sala común, los gemelos empezaron a cantar:

— ANGELINAAAAAA ANGELINAAAAAAAA ANGELINAAA DE MI CORAZÓN, SI ALGÚN DÍAAAA ANGELINAAAAA PUDIESES PERDONAR A ESTE TONTORRÓOOOON NOS AHORRARÍAS UN BUEN DRAMÓOOOON…

Angelina empezó a reírse con todas sus fuerzas mientras observaba cómo los gemelos cantaban con todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitían y, todo hay que decirlo, desafinando un montón.

La pobre chica se tapaba los oídos mientras intentaba contener la risa: era, realmente, una situación cómica. Lee rojo como un tomate e intentando esconderse detrás del sofá, los gemelos dando vueltas alrededor de ella trotando y rompiendo un par de cristales y ella ahí, en medio de todo, a punto de morirse de un ataque de risa.

— Venga, vale… Lee, ven aquí.

El pobre chico se acercó a ella con la cabeza agachada y con la cara roja, muerto de la vergüenza:

— Lo siento, Angie, ya sabes cómo soy… no pienso lo que digo y…

— No pasa nada — le interrumpió ella, quitándole importancia — lo hecho, hecho está — le quitó hierro al asunto — y perdona por haberte dado esa bofetada, yo… bueno, digamos que no sé controlar mucho mi genio.

— ¡Y que lo digas! — pensó en voz alta Fred.

La cazadora le fulminó con la mirada y enseguida todos se estuvieron riendo de nuevo y cantando canciones idiotas que los gemelos se inventaban:

— CON ESA ESCOBITA QUE TIENES, CIELITO MÍO, EN TU ALACENA, NO SE LA DES A NADIE, CIELITO MÍO QUE A MÍ ME TOCA…

— Sois insufribles — murmuraba Alicia, que se había unido al grupo, pero, que en el fondo, se lo estaba pasando en grande.

Así que en ese momento Lee cerró los ojos y miró atrás. ¿Y cuáles fueron los grandes momentos que recordaba perfectamente y se le habían quedado grabados? No sabría enumerarlos, pero lo que sí que tenía bien claro es que todos los había compartido con los gemelos. Eran muchas risas, momentos de apoyo, diversión… eran más que unos hermanos para él.

Pero claro, eso no se lo diría nunca. "Mariconadas" pensó.

Pero no hacía falta que se lo dijese, ellos lo sabían. Porque una amistad así no pasa desapercibida.

Son los pequeños detalles los que forman nuestra vida, los que le dan sentido. Son los pequeños detalles los que luego recordamos al irnos a dormir. Y con los gemelos, desde luego, nunca faltan detalles y risas que se instalan en el lugar más profundo de tu corazón.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Y bien? ¿Os gustó? Una vez más os traigo a los gemelos, cómo no... esta vez me fue más difícil escribir de ellos porque Lee es un personaje que aún no domino y que no he hecho mío, pero bueno, espero que os haya gustado, esperaré vuestras opiniones ;)


End file.
